Love For a Father, a Brother
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kagome has always dreamed of having a father to lean on, to love. And the brother who held her through the storms. [One-shots Kagome and her chance to have one, and sometimes both. Interconnected & stand alone snippets]
1. Superman, Superboy

**Young Justice**

Father, Superman, Clark Kent

Brother, Superboy, Conner Kent

* * *

Seeing him for the first time in person, from his signature hair curl to the infamous symbol blazoned on his chest, Kagome could barely guise the tremors.

Sucking in a sharp gasp, she reached out beside her to grasp the hand of the only person she's ever grown to know and love heart and soul. His hand did wonders to calm the storm in her mind, and she could only hope her touch did the same for him.

And then one by one, all around, super heroes rained down on the unlikely group of heroes.

Superboy decided it was time.

Shoulders squared and eyes hard as steel, he stepped forward, pulling beside him his sister by the hand.

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash watched with bated breaths as the twins moved towards the Man of Steel. They weren't honestly sure how the legend would take to the news of Kadmus cloning children from his DNA. But they hoped that deep down, Superman would not condemn or shun the two for their mere existence. Besides, the team had grown somewhat fond of the two during their time together.

With his free hand, Superboy lifted the torn white fabric of his suit to fully expose the symbol underneath. Beside him, Supergirl pushed away the cloak Robin had given to her to reveal the symbol on her white solar suit as well, her own blue eyes watching their father.

Tangible tension and disappointment filled the air around them.

Supergirl's hand was quick to let the cloak drop once again, covering the symbol from view. The hands between them tightened around one another. This wasn't turning out well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned, pulling up beside the shocked Superman.

"He doesn't like being called an it, especially-," Kid Flash walked forward to support the two clones.

"We are Superman's clones," Arms dropped in surprise and horror registered on some faces, "I am a clone, created from the DNA acquired from Superman, I am the Superboy."

"My name is Kagome, I was injected with the DNA acquired from Superman...I am the Supergirl."

The inky black hair, the uncanny shades of blue, the square jaw, there was no doubt in their words.

Batman broke the silence.

"Start talking."

* * *

Split into smaller groups for conference, the teens plus two children-by-age stood alone in the middle.

The three teens offered words of comfort, which rewarded them with a smile from the younger female. However it seemed to do little to take away the sadness in her eyes as she buried her face into her brother's chest, the symbol of hope pressing warmly onto her cheek.

Superboy tightened his arms around the smaller figure, his own thoughts and emotions in their own chaotic blender.

'Just when I thought I finally had a dad. I shouldn't have-,' Kagome relinquished the thought and tried to do the same with her emotions, choosing instead to focus on her brother. She worried for him more than anyone else. Unlike her, his entire life centered around her, Kadmus, and Superman. To have lost Kadmus, that only left him with the only two persons in his life who had any standing. To be loved so unconditionally by one, and to be rejected by another, by his father.

She hoped that he did not regret escaping.

She needed him now more than ever, and she would be there for him. Forever.

Reaching up, she placed a light kiss on his cheek, relaying the one message that needed to be said.

I will never leave you.

* * *

Superman watched his, no, the clones with a critical eye.

From here, he could tell the girl was the calm and gentle of the two whereas the boy held an anger and short-fuse within him. The two were part of a ticking time bomb, two of the many wires that were exposed today. And both, were a spitting image of him.

They were, by birthright, his children.

He wondered for a moment if they thought of him as their father, what they thought and expected of him during the entire time they were trapped in those tubes. Their unwilling creator? Their father? Their bane of existence?

Either way, he wasn't ready to take them in. He knew he wasn't prepared for this kind of responsibility.

He didn't know anything, he didn't know what to do.

But just watching them, watching the girl, Kagome, reach up to Superboy.

In that split second, he yearned to be there for the two.

To be so alone in the world that didn't understand or fully accept them. That feeling was one he could share.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

Martian Manhunter gave a knowing look to the Superman.

They did not expect him to do anything so quickly, at least not now.

Taking in a breath, he made his way toward the...his clones.

One step at a time.


	2. Whistler, Blade

Hey guys! Thanks for all the +review, +favorites, +follows! It makes me super happy every time I get an alert email!

I have wanted to do something with Attack on Titan but I unfortunately don't know anything about the characters or story! And making Eren, Kagome's bro seems like a great idea but I don't want to butcher it 3

I'll try to get on it once I get around to reading/watching the show...hehe

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blade II**

Father, Vampire Hunter, Whistler

Brother, Half-Vampire, Vampire Hunter, Blade

* * *

"If you stare any harder…he might actually burst into your powder puff pink flames through the door," Scud, aka Josh, joked as he appeared beside her. Though she appreciated his attempt at humor, Kagome couldn't bring herself to laugh or smile. Which was odd in itself, considering she usually never seemed to be able to resist at least a smile.

But at this moment, just beyond the solid, 11-inch, iron-locked doors was her birth father; the man who passed on his piercing blue eyes to his priestess daughter. One she hadn't seen or heard from in years. Years spent on the road with her adopted brother, Blade, searching for the one man they could fall father. Making sure to leave a blazing trail of vampire ash and smoldering fire.

"It's just…he's back, Josh…"

After all this time, it almost seemed surreal. To which, it was, especially in the condition they found him in. Tonight was the deciding night.

Scud winced, feeling even more guilt at his previous words.

'Jesus…' The amount of awkward tension in the air suffocated him, he was never good at all the emotional Lifetime drama. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset the tiny nuclear powerhouse beside him.

"He's finally back," Kagome turned to face the stoned, twitching mechanic, her lips twitching as she took in his demeanor. "Scud" was someone she never knew she'd care for as much as she did now. It almost seemed like a distant memory, the night she and Blade saved the hiker from the two vampires ripping through him. Thankfully for him, she had honed her healing skills at that point. But the scars, they would stay with him forever.

"Uh…y-yeah, and with the retro-viral detox, he'll be right as rain?" Scud didn't even feel confident in his own words.

He was hopeless.

"…Thank you," She pulled the frozen man into her arms, burying her face into his vest. Weed, grease, and cheap cologne. Kagome found it his scent strangely comforting, something she liked to inform him once in a while.

Swallowing his saliva thickly, Scud wrapped the girl in a hug. Normally, he would entertain this momentary contact with his signature smirk, horn dog comment, and possibly a feel. However this was hardly the same situation. Moments like these stirred something in him, something he really wished he didn't feel. With ever second he spent with the warrior in his arms, he felt himself stepping farther away from his role as a spy for the vampires. The regret she made him feel made him want to almost wish he died beneath the two skanky vampires that nearly killed him.

"Fuck…." He breathed out, pulling Kagome closer wishing he hadn't worn as much layers of clothes as he did now. He liked feeling how warm she was when touching him, in contrast to the cold dungeon-like HQ and vampire lairs. She was like a fresh breath of mountain air.

"Kagome."

The two pulled away from one another reluctantly, almost like tearing apart two velcro strips.

Sniffling, Kagome walked over to her older brother, easily stepping under his thick arm.

"Stay away from that room tonight," Rather than staring at the door, Blade drilled his glare into the mechanic. A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth as Scud squirmed under his stare. Like any brother, he didn't want Kagome with anyone. Especially someone like Scud. But like every sister, and true to Kagome's personality, she did the exact opposite of what he wanted.

However tonight, he wanted her away from the room and Whistler. He did not want her to build up hope, only to be broken the next morning. He would deal with Whistler alone.

"He'll make it through…he's Whistler," Kagome murmured into the black leather, embracing Blade the best she could before walking away. Struggling to keep her head facing forward, the urge to look back creating an unbearable itch.

"Hmmm…"

It took a literal two seconds before Scud attempted to sneak away. He was sweating fucking boat loads, acutely aware that Big B was probably watching him from behind his shades.

This time, Blade let the smug smirk take over before heading back towards his room.

* * *

She didn't get a wink of sleep, and from the sounds of rustling feet beneath her, she was sure the other residents hadn't as well. The clock on the wall was almost like a ticking bomb timer.

The moment she heard Blade's door slide open next door, Kagome was on her feet and out the door. Her thin rapier blade tightly grasped in her hand.

Though she was ticked that Blade commanded her to remain outside, she stood stock as a tower.

* * *

"…Papa?..."

It seemed like an eternity since he heard that voice. Every joint, bone, and muscle aching, Whistler forced himself closer towards the shaking silhouette. Dressed in a large men's shirt, sweats, and a sharp rapier in hand, she was an angelic sight.

Forcing a cough, Whistler cleared his throat, sharply aware of her fingers twitching on the handle.

"Kagome…my baby, all grown up, fuck me sideways," the laugh accompanying hurt and burned his throat.

Tears escaped the eerily similar blue eyes.

"Papa," It was a whisper as she ran towards him, dropping her sword on the way.

The pain piercing through him as they embraced was worth every ounce.

* * *

"You like him."

It wasn't a question, just a statement. Well, more of an accusation from the tone her father spoke to her with.

"Of course I like him," She replied, taking a glance at the older man, smiling reflexively at him. Kagome couldn't help taking every glance she could at the human. The glamour of having him back was still there, and wouldn't be disappearing any time soon. Though a part of her was careful to monitor the elder man as well, turning human was not an easy feat for anyone. She had to be careful around him, no matter how much it hurt to look at him so.

"That's not what I meant," Whistler stared down at the woman with a stern look, the pout on her face doing nothing to sway him. He hated the fact that she even showed the slightest interest in the shithead. He already disliked the little fucker as is after what he did to all his equipment, but seeing Kagome looking at him with goo-goo eyes and he at her the same made him hate his entire existence.

"…maybe."

The immediate scoff from Whistler spurred a giggle from Kagome.

Of course she would like the dirty stoner.

He should have sent her to college.

Or to become a nun.

"Well I-"

The first thing they lost were the lights.

The alarms almost deafening.

With a quick look, Whistler made his way down to the first floor as Kagome made a mad dash towards her room to arm herself.


End file.
